<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THe FUCk HOUSe by Discover_Link</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787837">THe FUCk HOUSe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link'>Discover_Link</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#sex #bedhumping #softsheets #hardfucking, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is on a warm bed in a quiet little creative house...<br/>(One shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THe FUCk HOUSe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett walked in and Link was lying on the bed rubbing his dick on the sheet. Rhett had just finished his shower, he took one look at his sexy bfs ass and couldnt help ripping his towel off and slapping his large dick on that bubble butt. "Ohh, fuck me Rhett, please i need it!" Link moaned. Rhet grabbed his dick n slammed it in. Links eyes lolled back and his hand went straight to his dick under him. Rhett slammed hard into that ass as Link rubbed and pushed against the dick and rubbed himself against the soft sheets of their creative house bed. The only one in the house, at least they had one now and they were gonna christen it. Links head thrust back and he screamed to the stars as Rhett got increasingly faster and harder. Grunting and moaning at Link. Link's hella tight. Rhett was tearing his hole and he loved it. He loved all the feelings and sensations he was experiencing. giving into temptations. Rhett's fucking solid and strong and giving Link what he needed to do to him. Link's eyes opened and tears fell. He had kept them shut through the pain and now was just enjoying the pleasure. Soon Rhett cried out and came deep in him. Fuck, rhett im gonna cum hard… link said and pushed back to take Rhetts whole monster dick into him and pushed back enough to cum all over the sheets then he rolled over and pulled Rhett in for an amazing kiss.<br/>
Exchanging soft thankyous and I love yous.<br/>
I love you, bo.<br/>
I love you too, so much, babe.<br/>
Then they lay there enjoying each other's company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>